Numara-Friedh Royal Children
by JimNaEun
Summary: Join the Jansen, Ming and their 4 children as they enjoy their simple life as the Royal family. Chapter 1 song AMV: /watch?v nxLeBoi7EqQ


**It has been 20 years after the incident at the Tower of Mirrors happened. Seth returned to her own world a long with Gongora, Tolten became King of Uhra, Kaim, Sarah and their grandchildren Cook and Mack are having a happy life in Lirum's old house in the City of Ruins and Jansen and Ming got married. After those 20 years, let's know about the story of the Numara-Friedh Royal Children. Jansen and Ming over the years are having a peaceful life with four children, Asmodeus(Asmo), Ashton(Ash), Jameson(James) and Starburst(Starbie).**

As for the years, It's still a peaceful life in Uhra and Numara. Hi! The name's Asmodeus N. Friedh! I'm the first daughter of the Queen and King of Numara. I'm simply a 17 year old Princess. My family and friends calls me Asmo and the royal guards call me "Princess Asmodeus" or "Princess Asmo". As you see that I'm currently here in my room I shared with my youngest sister, Starburst. We call her Starbie because of her cuteness. Well As the eldest sibling, I got to take care of the youngest of course! I have 2 sisters, Starbie whom I mention earlier and Ashton or simply Ash. and 1 brother, Jameson or James for short. James is the only brother I have in the family and gets a long with Ash well because Ash teaches James sports. Ash is quite of a tomboyish style girl with a sporty vibe. Much like my Aunt Enmar, which is the younger sister of my Dad. I don't know why I was born first as a Numara than a Friedh. But for permanently, I'm a Friedh now. So don't ask me why I was born a Numara first before a Friedh.

"Sis!" Ashton opened the door as she was doing zumba dances.  
"What now, Ash. Work out again?" I smirked.  
"Yeah! I've been working out everyday lately! Wanna join?" Ashton asks.  
"I wanna join!" Starbie raised her hand and run to change her clothes.  
"Alright! Hurry up, Starbie!" Ashton implied.  
"So why are you always exercising every morning Ash?" I sighed.  
"Because I'm going to make a fitness program!" Ashton said as she tumbles.  
"Aren't you tired?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly.  
"Nope! Like I said a few days, It's healthy!" She chuckles.

I facepalmed. Ashton is really like Dad when he's comedic.

"I'm ready Ash!" Starbie said as she went out the room.  
"Bye sis!" Ashton jogs.  
"Be careful." I laughed.

A few minutes later, someone was knocking on my door.

"Mind if I come in?" Jansen said simply.  
"Dad!" I exclaimed and hugged him.  
"So how's my first baby girl?" Dad pats my head.  
"I'm fine. I'm just facepalming because of Ash's work out everyday." I implied.  
Dad laughs and I chuckled a bit.  
"Well you know Ashton. She's very hard working when it comes to physical fitness." Dad said.  
"I know right?" I simply laughed.

And there was another knock on the door.

"Sis! Mom's calli- Oh! Hi Dad!" James greeted.  
"Hi, son. So Asmo, I think Ming's calling you." Dad implied.  
"Yeah. I better go." I stood up. "Thanks James!" I patted his shoulder as went to the Queen's Chamber to see Mom.  
"She's really responsible, Dad." James complimented.  
"She sure is." Dad stood up and went to the Philosopher's Chamber with James.

I knocked at Mom's room door and She said to come in. I opened it as I saw Mom looking at the window. For a few seconds, she faced me.

"Asmo." Ming said simply.  
"Good Morning, Mom." I greeted.  
"Good Morning to you too." Mom smiled. "I have to talk to you about your Aunt." She added.  
"You mean? Aunt Enmar?" I blinked.  
"Yes." Mom nods. "She is going to visit soon, along with Kaim, Sarah, Cooke, Mack and Alma."  
"Really?" I grinned.  
"Yes. I recently heard that your Aunt Enmar is going to visit your father." Ming smiled.  
"I see." I said simply.  
"So we must welcome them tomorrow." Mom said.  
"Alright Mom." I said.  
"You can eat breakfast in a bit." Mom smiled.  
"Aren't you coming Mom?" I asked worringly.  
"Of course I'm going in. I'm just going to make sure that Ash and Starbie are done exercising." Mom chuckled a bit.  
"As Always, Mom." I smiled and left the room.

A few hours later, breakfast was ready. My family was talking about Ash's fitness program which is coming soon. After breakfast, I went to the music room to sing alone. No one knows that I'm a singer. I just got these traits from both my parents. I can play the instruments and sing.

 ** _I dare you to move - switchfoot_**

 _ **Welcome to the Planet**_  
 _ **Welcome to existence**_  
 _ **Everyone's here**_  
 _ **Everyone's here**_  
 _ **Everybody's watching you now**_  
 _ **Everybody waits for you now**_  
 _ **What happens next?**_  
 _ **What happens next?**_

 _ **I dare you to move**_  
 _ **I dare you to move**_  
 _ **I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor**_  
 _ **I dare you to move**_  
 _ **I dare you to move**_  
 _ **Like today never happened**_  
 _ **Today never happened**_

Ming heard something from the music room and she put her ear close to the door. She was smiling as Jansen poked her shoulder.

"Hey! Whatcha hearing?" Jansen hugged and kissed her cheek.  
"I just hear Asmodeus singing." She holds his arms and opens the door.  
"Woah no girl plays a guitar!" Jansen said shockingly.  
"Mom, Dad... What are you?" Starbie asks.  
"Shh!" Jansen and Ming hushed the 3 kids and pointed to their eldest sister, singing.  
"Oh!" James smirks.  
"Awesome!" Ashton said quietly.

 _ **Maybe redemption has stories to tell**_  
 _ **Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell**_  
 _ **Where can you run to escape from yourself?**_  
 _ **Where you gonna go?**_  
 _ **Where you gonna go?**_  
 ** _Salvation is here_**

 ** _(instrumental)_**

 ** _I dare you to move,  
I dare you to move,  
I dare you to lift yourself  
Lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move,  
I dare you to move,  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened _**

**_Today never happened before_**

I breathe in and out as I saw my family outside the opened door which I didn't noticed. I gasped. My parents chuckled as my siblings approached me.

"That was awesome, Asmo!" James exclaimed.  
"I didn't know you can sing, Asmo!" Ashton pats my shoulder.  
"Well..." I said shyly.  
"Older sister is shy!" Starburst chuckles.  
"Shut it!" I flustered.  
"Oh Asmodeus, I didn't know you had our beautiful singing voices." Mom and Dad approached us.  
"Really Mom, Dad?" Ashton blinks.  
"Hehehe. I remember a long time ago when your Dad was singing for me and I played the harp once." Mom implied simply.  
"That's awesome!" James exclaimed again.  
"Yay! Mom and Dad can sing!" Starbie turns around.

We all laughed.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
